Silver Teardrop
by FoxFire8605
Summary: Sesshomaru has has kidnapped Kagome there has been changes in ever ch. but mostly grammer and stuff like that
1. The Discovery

I do no own Inu-Yasha and co.  
  
"__" means talking  
  
(__) ((__)) means thinking arguing w/ inerself  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Silver Teardrop  
  
Ch.1 The Discovery  
  
Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was sitting in his study reading a scroll about a child born every other century that could look into one's future (very handy in times of war), that could purify evil with a single touch, and that could.  
  
Knock, knock. "Umm.Lo.Lord.Sess.Sesshomaru?" asked a very nervous Jaken, the Lord of Western Lands faithful servant.  
  
Sesshomaru had closed the scroll he had been reading, stood up, turned to Jaken and gave him his 'this-batter-be-good-I've-told-you-a- thousand-times- never-to-come-in-here' look.  
  
With a very annoyed voice Sesshomaru asked Jaken, " What the hell do you want?"  
  
"We found the girl." Was Jaken's answer to him.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Again I am so sorry this is kinda my first so don't kill me I know its not much now but I promise it gets better  
  
Ja ne  
  
FoxFire8605 


	2. The Discovery pt2

Silver Teardrop  
  
Ch.2 The Discovery Ch.2  
  
Sesshomaru looks at Jaken with his usual emotionless mask. "Good where is she?"  
  
"In the main lounge milord" said a not so nervous anymore Jaken. With that Sesshomaru started to walk out of his study but right before He got out he stopped in front of Jaken and gave him his 'thank-you-for-the- god-news-but- you-still-have-to-be-punished-for-disturbing-me' look. And then gave him a good swift kick in the head.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Jaken yelled as he flew across the hallway hitting the wall and immediately becoming unconscious.  
  
Then Sesshomaru made his way down the halls on his way to the main lounge to take a look at the girl that he had been searching for, for about a century. Ever since he heard about the child.  
  
Sesshomaru entered the big room to find a pair of his best guards standing next to what looked like an eight year old girl. She looked up when he had entered the room. She had waist length raven black hair, gray/bluish eyes, and a sliver teardrop shaped stone around her forehead. She was drenched with sweat and covered with the smell of fear. Sessnomaru inwardly smiled at this.  
  
(Yes girl you should be afraid very afraid.) Sesshomaru thought to himself.  
  
Kagome looked up at him and asked in a small shaky voice, "Why have you brought me hear milord?"  
  
(Good she knows who I am.) Sesshomaru said to himself while the tips of his mouth curled up a little to give a ghost of a smirk.  
  
Kagome looked at him with a little fire in her eyes and shouted, "Of course I know who you are I'm not stupid you know!"  
  
With his still expressionless face he looked at her but in side his jaw was hanging open, with that putting up a mental barrier. (So she can read minds can she. He inwardly smiled at this. She will be even more useful than I thought, not only with her gift of second sight she could read minds as well. This will be interesting.) He taught to himself looking the girl over. Her smell had increased but not with fear, but with anger mixed in with the stench of someone that hasn't token a shower in a while.  
  
By this time Jaken had already gotten up and joined his master in the room, but not without a splitting headache. Sesshomaru turned to Jaken and said, "Take our young Seer here to the hotsprings and give her a new kimono to wear for dinner she looks disgusting in that one, then I want you to prepare a room close to mine those will be her new sleeping quarters. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Jaken looked at his master and in a nervous voice answered him, "Yes, milord."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Plz review I know it's not much now but I promise it gets better  
  
Ja ne  
  
FoxFire8605 


	3. Settling In

Silver Teardrop  
  
Ch.3 Settling In  
  
The doors to the hot springs opened to reveal what Kagome thought was the prettiest hot spring she had ever seen. Inside had four big round springs in what looked like a circle shape each spring going down a step from the other. The highest and hottest one had a giant waterfall pouring into it from what looked like a dragon's head. In another corner of the room laid a bunch of towels and a wash area so she could clean up in before getting into the hot spring.  
  
"WOW," was all Kagome could muster.  
  
"Hemp, pathetic human, wash up over there you will find soup and every thing else you need I'll be back with a new kimono for you." Said a very annoyed and disgusted Jaken.  
  
Kagome walked over to the corner that the ugly toad thing pointed to, she didn't pay attention what his name was nor did she care. There she found a bunch of soaps for her hair and body and a bucket of water to rinse herself with. When she was finished she walked over to third hot spring, the first two were to hot but the third one was just right. She slowly lowered herself into the water closed her eyes and thought about a cretin sliver harried, golden eyed man that is keeping her here. One thing he said really got to her.  
  
(He called me a Seer, mom always said I was special is that what I am a Seer.) Kagome thought to herself while dipping her head back to get her hair wet.  
  
Just then the door opened and in came the ugly toad thing carrying the most beautiful kimono she has ever seen. It was dark blue with a moon on the back and a whole bunch of stars all over it.  
  
"Are you not done yet human," Jaken said to her while laying down the kimono one a near by rock. "Hurry up and get out!" he said in an annoyed and bitchy voice.  
  
Kagome looked up at him and said in a very agitated, "Turn around first or I'm not getting out."  
  
"Fine, fine," he said while turning around.  
  
Kagome got out of the hot spring grabbed the kimono and walked over to where all the towels were, she quickly dried herself of and got dressed, all the while Jaken kept muttering under his breath something about for a child she sure was pushy.  
  
"Ok I'm ready," Kagome said in a small and meek voice.  
  
"Good, Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to show you to your room so come on and keep up or I'll leave you behind." Jaken said to her while turning to leave the room, Kagome followed in suit.  
  
After going down a few halls they stopped at a pair of doors. Jaken turned around looked at her with his big yellow eyes and said, "This is where you will be sleeping form now on."  
  
He slowly opened the doors and walked in side with Kagome right behind him. Kagome gasped at how beautiful the room was. The room had swans painted all over the walls. A big beautiful king sized bed, with silk bed sheets, the bed sheets were gold with a silver trim, it also had big silver pillows with a gold trim, there were two night stands on each side of the bed with a bid giant dresser by the wall.  
  
And in the center of the room stood a little female inu youkai about Kagome's age. She had knee length metallic blue hair, with black streaks. She had magenta eyes with black slits in them. And was wearing a yellow and orange checkered kimono. Kagome walked over to her and held out her hand. " Hi my name is Kagome what's yours?" Kagome asked in a friendly voice.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
I hope this ch. Is ok well g2g  
  
Ja ne  
  
FoxFire8605 


	4. A New Friend

Silver Teardrop  
  
Ch.4 A New Friend  
  
*****************************Last Chapter***************************  
  
And in the center of the room stood a little female inu youkai about Kagome's age. She had knee length metallic blue hair, with black streaks. She had magenta eyes with black slits in them. And was wearing a yellow and orange checkered kimono. Kagome walked over to her and held out her hand. "Hi my name is Kagome what's yours?" Kagome asked in a friendly voice.  
  
*****************************Next Chapter***************************  
  
"My name is Rin, Lord Sesshomaru sent me up here, I'm to be your new playmate." Rin said in a cherry voice.  
  
With that Jaken left the room with one last grunt of disgust. Kagome and Rin just watched him leave rolling their eyes and giggling at him.  
  
"So what is there to do for fun around here?" Kagome asked a still giggling Rin.  
  
"Well normally I would suggest we go outside but Lord Sesshomaru said not to because dinner will be ready in like twenty minutes. It's ok though cuz Lord Sesshomaru has giving us a lot of toys to play with." Rin said with energy dripping from every word.  
  
"That reminds me, do you know why Lord Sesshomaru has brought me hear?" Kagome asked a Rin when all of a sudden a deep familiar voice came from the door entrance.  
  
"You may call me Sasshomaru-sama, Rin please leave us and join your mother and father in the kitchen to help with dinner." The Lord of the Western Lands said in his usual emotionless voice.  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, right away." Said Rin.  
  
"To answer your question I have brought you here because you are a very powerful person, not only can you see into the near future but, you can read minds as well." Sesshomaru said to her while taking a seat in a nearby chair.  
  
"Ok but that still doesn't answer my question." Kagome said taking a seat on the bed.  
  
"I know I was getting to that," he answered in a an annoyed voice. "Any ways before I was so rudely interrupted, I brought you here because I could use your gifts to my advantage." He said.  
  
"What makes you think I will help you?" She said in a not-to-happy-to- hear- the-news voice.  
  
"Because I'll kill you if you don't." He said annoyed that she had interrupted him again." Now let me finish."  
  
"Now I assume that you are properly trained in your powers?" he asked her. Kagome could only nod a simple yes.  
  
"Good, now I've heard rumors that The Lord of the Eastern Lands has been planing on declaring war on my lands. Normally I'm not one to follow rumors but, me and the Lord of East don't really get along all that well. So him and the other lords are coming over to talk. I want you to pose as a servant coming in and out with trays of food and drink a couple times then, stay in the room and look into the minds of the lords to see if any of them are planing something." He said to her in a very clam and collected voice.  
  
Kagome just nodded in agreement. He stood up gave her a quick pat on the head of his approval and started to walk out the room. When he got the door he turned and said, "Dinner is ready follow me to the dinning room." With that he left. Kagome following in suit.  
  
She followed Sesshomaru into the dining room; it was the biggest room Kagome had ever seen. In the middle laid a table long enough to seat ten people. The walls were covered with paintings of Sesshomaru. That's when she noticed Rin standing next to two adult inu demons that she guessed were her parents.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama can Rin eat dinner with us? " she asked in a hopeful voice. " No, she has already eaten. " was her answer from the demon lord.  
  
She sat down after Sesshomaru did; he placed her right next to him on his right. Just as she sat down a line of servants came out of a door on the other side carrying trays of all kinds of delicious foods. There was so much, enough to feed ten people with second helpings. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with complete confusion written all over her face as to why there is so much food. He looked back at her and said, "I didn't know what you like to eat so I had the cook make one of everything." "Oh," was all she could say.  
  
Dinner went by with little interruptions. "Sesshomaru-sama can Rin come back to may room see we can play before bedtime? " Kagome asked with a hopeful yet cherry voice. "Yes she may, Rin! Take Kagome back to her room and keep her company until it's time for bed." Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru right away." Rin said while stepping away from her parents towards Kagome.  
  
As they entered Kagome's room they headed straight for the toys. Kagome turned to Rin, "How long have you been here with Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked in a very curious tone of voice.  
  
"All my life I was born here. So were my mom and dad it was my grandparents that first came here. The guards brought them here when they were caught trying to still from Lord Sesshomaru's private garden. Lord Sesshomaru although would never say it toke pity one the hungry demon couple and their unborn child. My mother mated with another demon in Lord Sesshomaru's staff and then they had me. It's said that when I get older Lord Sesshomaru will pick a mate for me. That's just what my mom and dad tell me anyway." Rin told Kagome.  
  
Kagome just sat there and watched Rin as she spoke. The girls sat on Kagome's floor and played with dolls and balls that Sesshomaru had provided them with. Until Rin spoke up "You know what Kagome I think this is going to be the start of a great friendship." "You know what Rin me too." Said Kagome.  
  
Just then a knock came to the door. " Come in, " Kagome said while helping herself and Rin up of the floor from where they sat.  
  
In walked Rin's mother. "Rin, honey it's time to let Miss Kagome go to bed Lord Sesshomaru said the other lords are coming tomorrow and she needs her rest."  
  
"Ok mommy." said a very sleepy Rin. "See ya later Kagome."  
  
"Yeah ok Rin, good night." Said an also very sleepy Kagome.  
  
They slowly closed the door while Kagome walked over to the dresser on the other side of the bed. And looked inside, inside were so many beautiful kimonos of all different colors and designs she ran her hand across them until she came to what she was looking for so she pulled out the silky white nightgown to sleep in. After changing she slipped into bed.  
  
When Sesshomaru was sure that Kagome was changed and in bed he walked in to her room, and sat at the edge of her bed.  
  
"Kagome, who do you like the clothes and bed?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual stoic voice.  
  
"The kimonos are beautiful and the bed is very comfortable." Kagome said with a yawn escaping her lips.  
  
"Good to know, well I just came to make sure you were comfortable. Well go to bed you need to rest for tomorrow." Sesshomaru said as he started to exist the room.  
  
"Um. Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome said before he reached the door.  
  
"Yes what is it?" He said while turning around.  
  
"Um. am I a gonna be a prisoner here?" Kagome asked worry in her voice.  
  
"No, you're not a prisoner but it is very important that you stay here if you were to leave then you would be in great danger, do you understand? " Sesshomaru said to her.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, why would I be in danger?" she asked him.  
  
By this time Sesshomaru had already walked back o the bed and sat down.  
  
"Because of your powers, there are a lot of demons out there that would try to take you away for more dangerous purposes. I only want to protect my lands that is way I have brought you here, others might want to abuse your powers to take over one of the other lords or my lands. That is way it is dangerous for you to be out side on your own. Now do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir." Was Kagome's answer.  
  
"Good, so go to sleep now Kagome." he said in an unusual caring voice.  
  
"Who did you know my name, I don't remember telling you." she asked him.  
  
"I over heard you telling Rin."  
  
"Oh." was all she could say before letting darkness take her to the land of dreams.  
  
With that Sesshomaru left her room closed her door, and then walked to his own chambers right next door.  
  
As he lay in bed he himself couldn't sleep his mind on the little girl in the next room.  
  
(It's strange I've only met her a couple of times and I have the weirdest urge to treat her as my own pup. Maybe I'm getting soft; no I Sesshomaru Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands do no get soft.) He thought to himself.  
  
He sighed to himself as he drifted of to dreamland.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ok I hope this is long enough for those who say I need to make my chapters longer if it's not let me know and I'll make them longer.  
  
Well it's 1:55 am and I'm tired so good night.  
  
Plz R&R  
  
Ja ne  
  
FoxFire8605 


	5. The Meeting

Silver Teardrop  
  
Ch.5 The Meeting  
  
Knock, knock. "Come in." said a tiered Kagome when she heard a knock at her chamber door. The door opened and in came two inu-youkai. She recognized them as Rin's mother and father.  
  
The female inu-youaki had metallic blue hair that came down to her mid back and purple eyes with green slits. She was wearing a lavender kimono with purple strips. The male inu-youkai had short jet-black hair with a small ponytail at the base of his hairline and brown eyes with black slits. He was wearing a black and dark purple hori and a matching hamaka.  
  
"Good morning Lady Kagome. I hope you had a good night sleep." Asked the female inu youkai. "Umm yeah Yes ma'am I did thank you, and please its just Kagome if you don't mind."  
  
"Ok, but it wouldn't be proper to be so informal." The female inu-youkai said with a hint of doubtfulness in her voice. "Well think of it as an order ok." Kagome told her while rubbing sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Very well. I'm Sango by the way and his name is Miroku. I am sorry we did not get a chance to introduce ourselves last night. I am to be your handmaiden and if you and Rin wish to go outside Miroku will be the one to accompany you instead of Jaken. You've meet Jaken right?" asked Sango.  
  
"You mean that ugly green toad looking thing yeah I met him. He's not very nice. Do you think I can get some breakfast now? I don't mean to be rude or anything." Asked a hungry Kagome.  
  
"Of course Kagome, but first I'm supposed to escort you to the hot sprigs. Miroku go get her some breakfast so she can eat when she gets back from her bath.  
  
"Ok." Was Miroku's only answer.  
  
By this time Kagome was up and out of bed watching as Miroku left the room. As she did this she noticed nether Miroku, Sango, or Rin has a tail when she saw that Lord Sesshomaru did.  
  
"Sango how come you, Rin, or Miroku don't have a tails and a marking on your forehead when Sesshomau-sama does?" Kagome asked a little confused.  
  
"We do have tails we just have the ability to hide them as do most powerful youkai and as for the markings we are not of royal blood so we don't have them." Sango said as-a-mater-of-faculty.  
  
"Oh." was her only answer.  
  
"Well would you like to pick out the kimono you are going to wear today?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes I would." Kagome walked over to the dresser that was on the other side of the room. She opened the doors to the big dresser inside were many lovely kimonos. "Oh my there are so many and they're all so beautiful and expensive looking." In the end Kagome picked out a plain sky-blue kimono.  
  
"That's a pretty one." said Sango. "Well then I guess I should take you to the hotsprings now. Come on."  
  
"Ok." was Kagome's only answer.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sesshomaru was sitting in his study waiting for the other lords and their mates to show up. (This is the one time I wish Inu Yasha didn't mate with that princess bitch from Southern lands, I mean who would've thought her father would die like a year after they became mates. Fuck I thought I got rid of him for good this time, but nooo he had to go and become the Lord of the Southern lands. That little shit.) Sesshomaru thought to himself. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts he already knew it was Jaken.  
  
"What do you want Jaken?" "Umm. the other lords are here milord." answered a nervous Jaken.  
  
"Alright show them to the state room." "Umm, milord the lord of the East has sent a messenger with a Declaration of War."  
  
"Well than I guess instead of a meeting for peace this will be a cancel of war." With that he left his study to meet the other lords in the stateroom.  
  
As Sesshomaru entered the stateroom he saw two-inu youkai and two kitsune. The Lord of the South who just happened to be Inu Yasha (he's full demon in this fic so get over it) with his mate Ryoko. And the Lord of the North a kitsune by the name Shippo along with his mate Achika.  
  
Inu Yasha looked almost identical to Sesshomaru only his facial features had a more ruff like quality, but don't let his good looks fool you he is as ruthless as his bother. He wore a red fire rat hori and matching pants (whatever it is called if u know email me). His mate had blue hair that came down to her shoulders and with a light blue star in the middle, and hazel eyes and wearing a purple kimono. She was about five inches shorter then Shippo. Shippo had long orange hair in a high ponytail that came down to his waist he was about as tall as Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru maybe a few inches shorter, with still a childish innocence gleaming from his eyes. He sported a light blue kimono much likes Sesshomaru's but with forest leaves on it. His mate had long pink hair up in a bun and wore a teal looking kimono. Achika and Shippo both have forest green eyes. Shippo had a three- pointed leaf on his forehead while Achika had a four-leaf clover on hers.  
  
"Hello little brother, Lord Shippo." "Cut the crap Sesshomaru we can deal with formalities later, we know about shit for brains Lord Akuma he sent both of us offers for an alliance against you. We both disrespectfully declined." Inu Yasha said with a slight smirk on his face when he so rudely interrupted Sesshomaru. "Indeed." Was Sesshomaru's only reply.  
  
Just when Sesshomaru sat down caught a faint smell coming from down the hall on its way to the room that now occupied the three demon lords and two of their mates. He already knew it was his little Seer and Sango, they both stopped at the door. When all of a sudden he heard the voice of Kagome.  
  
(Hello Sesshomaru-sama oh I forgot to tell you I can communicate telepathically with anyone I chose all you have to do is think what you wanna say to me and I can hear you if you speak it, it will make you look foolish. I also wanna tell you that I already looked around in the other lords and their mates minds they're loyal and true although your brother seems to be a pain in the butt.) Said Kagome while on the other side of the door when Sango went in to serve the drinks.  
  
(Then if there are no problems you should stay and I'll tell the others who and what you are do you agree?) Sesshomaru thought to her, as Sango was about to exit the room. As she got to the door she slowly opened it as not to let the other lords see Kagome.  
  
As Kagome walked in through the door Lord Sesshomaru stood up and began. "Now my fellow lords and ladies I would like to present to you something very important that is gonna help us win this war The Seer. Kagome would you please." He said while motioning for her to come closer and sit. She sat on the left of him.  
  
All of the other lords and their mates gasped. "You mean to tell me that after all these years of searching you finally found her. Wow great timing, but she is so young." Said Lady Ryoko. Just then Kagome spoke up "Actually he didn't find me the before I found the guards I had had a vision concerning Lord Sesshomaru so I let the guards find me and bring me here."  
  
"Ok so ladies if you would please wait in your rooms until dinner is served we have important matters to discuss." Said Sesshomaru gesturing for the female demons to get the hell out of his stateroom. (Wise move I don't really think they would be much help.) (I thought so as well.) The taiyoukai and Seer said while having a private mind conversation.  
  
With that the female inu youkai and kitsune left the room. Sesshomaru brought out a map and little figurines to represent all the army forces. He laid down the map and looked at Kagome she did a quick double nod closed her eyes and ran her hand over the map. The silver teardrop shaped stone on her forehead turned light blue and started to glow a bright blue-white light. That's when she saw it the eastern armies camped at their borders ready to come in and invade.  
  
After a while Kagome opened her eyes, withdrew her hand and the stone on her forehead turned back to it's normal color she looked up at Sesshomaru knowing that the other lords were staring at her. "Lord Akuma has groups of his youkai on each of his borders ready to come in and take over." "Good than that means his troops will be divided better for us since his army isn't that big to begin with." Said an enthusiastic kitsune lord. "It's not that easy I'm afraid it looks like he has gotten some help."  
  
"What do you mean help there's no one else, and none of the other countries would get involved in a civil war." Asked an annoyed Inu Yasha of the South. "It seems he has taken the assistance of my sister," said a sad Kagome. "You have a sister since when?" asked Sesshomaru. "The legends say nothing about the Seer having a sister and if so why is she helping the bad guys."  
  
"The legends say nothing of it because most of the Sorceress die at birth, but in this case my sister didn't, I thought she did but she didn't. My sister's name is Nikita, and if she is helping Lord Akuma then we are all in big trouble. The Sorceress powers are unlike any others and usually surpass those of the Seer, which is why they die because it's to much power for someone so small to handle. That's not the worst part of it. The worst part of it is that I can't do anything about her. Well I can counter any spell or potion she can conjure; but I cannot in its self kill her. The blood that we share forbids it. She can't kill me I can't kill her." Kagome told them in a sad yet somewhat angry voice.  
  
"Ok, so what exactly is her power and why are you so scared of it?" asked Shippo slightly confused.  
  
"The youkai of the eastern armies that are camped at the borders have all ready been touched by her magic. She has taken their souls and given their bodies immortality that will forever be under her control. The only way their souls can be released is if she dies. I can put a spell on your men that will keep her from their minds and souls but that is all I can do I am sorry. You will have to think of a way to kill her." said a sad Kagome.  
  
The meeting had taken until lunch. After lunch Kagome was very tired and skipped playtime with a disappointed Rin. As Kagome lay in her bed she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Once again I am sorry that it took so long. Plz review personally I do not like how this chappy came out and to answer the one question that I've been getting the most yes the romance does not start until Kagome is older how you will have to keep reading to find out. BYEBYE  
  
FoxFire8605  
  
Ja Ne 


	6. Nikita

Silver Teardrop  
  
Ch.6 Nikita  
  
Kagome and Rin were both outside in the garden lying down in the grass both girls laughing their tiny little butts off.  
  
"Hey Rin you wanna hear something funny about Sesshomaru-sama?" asked a now very hyper Kagome.  
  
"What could be funny about him he's always so stiff. I don't think I've ever seen him even crack a smile much less do something funny." asked a serious Rin.  
  
Kagome just stared cracking. "Ok I'll tell you."  
  
***************************Flash back*****************************  
  
Sesshomaru and Kagome were both in the study with Sesshomaru arguing with her.  
  
"I have a someone in the castle that can read and write so as long as you're hear you're going to learn."  
  
"But Sessho---"  
  
"No, no buts you're going to learn and that's final."  
  
"But Sesshomaru-sama I al-"  
  
"What did I say you're going to learn and that's it if you argue with me one more time you will be punished you must learn your place here. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, but I just wanted to say I already know who to read and write."  
  
Sesshomaru falls over (anime style). Gets up and says to her. "Oh, I see you may leave now.  
  
************************End Flash Back******************************  
  
Rin and Kagome are rolling around laughing their heads off.  
  
"Oh my god Lord Sesshomaru actually did that?" asked Rin between gasping for breath and laughing.  
  
"Yup, he was on the floor for like five seconds like this @_@, then got up and tried to act like nothing happened it was so funny you should have seen the look on his face." Said as hysterical Kagome.  
  
Both girls were now holding their stomachs and trying to breathe both unaware of the two pairs of ears that were listening. Somewhere back behind the girls was Miroku trying to hold back the chuckle that was treating to come forward from his mouth.  
  
(So Lord Sesshomaru does have a soft side I knew it was all an act ever since Lady Kagome came here he's been beating Jaken less and less along with some of the other staff. Rin seems to really like her in these past short weeks they have become almost like sisters and my Sango has come to think of her as another daughter she certainly does have an affect on people.) Miroku thought to him self while watching the two girls roll around.  
  
While up in a balcony over looking the entire garden stood Sesshomaru, having heard every word they said was looking down at them holding bask his own chuckle.  
  
(So they think that's comedy do they. Well they ARE only children so I guess I'll let them slid this time. Kagome certainly does have an affect on people. It's annoying really.) Sesshomaru thought to himself while he walked back in to the room.  
  
Meanwhile down in the garden Kagome and Rin had gotten up to pick flowers. Rin had gone to the other side of the garden to pick the flowers over there while Kagome stayed behind. She had seen some real pretty red flowers and had wanted to pick them. She bent over to pick the biggest flower there the minute she touched it the stone on her forehead turned black. She stood there with her eyes wide and tearing.  
  
*************************Kagome's*Vision***************************  
  
She was standing at the seen of a massacre and she stood in the middle of it. All around her humans where being slaughtered the air stunk with the after affects from one of the fallen demons poison claws. The once beautiful little village of happy children playing games and of their mothers calling them to come in for lunch while their fathers where out working was now ruined covered and stained with the blood from both sides. The blood was so thick on the ground that you could no longer see any of the lushes grass or the dirt roads that once covered the ground it was a river of black. Kagome could faintly hear the screams of all the people that died hear everyone was gone every child, every mother, every father was gone killed. She looked around herself and wanted to gag from the strong smell of poison and blood then she felt the ground go all for lack of a better word squishy. She looked down for the first time and realized that she was standing in what looked to be the remains of a severed torso of a human child that looked no older then she. She was so shocked the only thing she could do was back away slowly. Turns out that, that body was the only thing that kept her above all the blood so when she backed up she stepped in the river only to find that there was enough on the ground to cover up the top of her toes. She started to make her way through the village all the huts had been burned to the ground severed heads and limbs of the dead human bodies were scattered everywhere then out of the corner of her eye she saw her. The one person she hated most in this world her sister.  
  
"Nikita you did this? What happened to you, you look so old." Kagome asked not even trying to hide the pain, sorrow, and confusion in her voice.  
  
"Of course not, they did. And as for looking as I do that's none of your business." she said pointing behind Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned around to see a small army of fifty or so insect youkai. They were covered head to toe in the blood of the humans that they so lovingly destroyed, they stood there with wide grins on their faces overlooking their handy work. Kagome had always hated demons well most of them anyway. Now she hated them even more. 'Nothing but cold-blooded killers.' she thought to herself.  
  
"Now my dear little sister do you like what my little pets have done nice isn't it. I do love a nice slaughter in the morning," she said every word dripping with hate and malice.  
  
"Why would you do such a thing? How could you be so black-hearted?" Kagome asked with a new wave of tears forming from her eyes.  
  
"I haven't done it yet this is just a look of what is to come, but there is another matter that needs to be taken care of. I am here no turn you in to what you hate most that's right a demon and not just any type of demon the exact kind of demon that killed mom and dad." Nikita told her with a smirk on her face.  
  
Kagome just looked at her with wide eyes tears running down her cheeks to her chin. With only one thought running through her head. (Why.)  
  
With that Nikita started chanting a spell in an ancient language that Kagome didn't understand. "Bye my little sister I'll see you soon."  
  
With that everything started to fade  
  
****************************End*Vision******************************  
  
Kagome found herself back in the garden starring at the red flower. All of a sudden a wave of excruciating pain shot through Kagome and she fell to the floor screaming before everything went black.  
  
Rin, Miroku, and Lord Sesshomaru all heard Kagome scream and they ran as fast as they could to see what had happened when they found her she was lying on the ground by the red flowers. All three of them had smelled blood when they looked down at the bottom of her feet they found that her feet had smudges of blood on them. Miroku went to pick her up when Sesshomaru stopped him he bent down and gathered the girl himself and headed to the castle. He turned to Rin.  
  
"Rin run inside and find your mother tell her to bring some warm water and some rags and to ready a bath for Kagome so she can clean her up." "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." after that she ran in to the castle to find her mother.  
  
"Miroku did you notice the stone on her forehead was black when we arrived? I want you to gather some men and scout the area." "Yes, I did. I'll go get the men now." With that he left to the front gates.  
  
By the time that Sesshomaru got Kagome to her room. Rin and Sango where already there. "Lord Sesshomaru her bath is ready and I picked out a new kimono for her.' Sango said with worry in her voice over Kagome. "My I ask what happened to Lady Kagome, milord?"  
  
"I honestly don't know we heard her scream and found her by the roses passed out." Sesshomaru said hiding the concern he felt for little Kagome behind his stoic voice. "Clean her up and watch over her until she wakes, I want reports on how she is doing every day until she wakes, and no one and I mean no one comes through that door unless it is me, Miroku, you, or Rin got that Sango." "Yes, sir."  
  
With that her left the room and went to his study to wait for Miroku. 'I guess we just have to wait for her to wake up so we can find out what happened to her.' He thought to himself.  
  
He met Miroku in the halls just before he got to his study. "What did you find?" he asked seriously. "Nothing milord absolutely nothing. We checked the area four times and nothing." He said while looking at his feet afraid of his lord's wrath. "Very well, I want you to personally guard Kagome, is that clear?" "Yes, sir."  
  
With that order he continued his journey to his study.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hey guys I hope you like this chappy again I'm not quite sure if this one is good but I'll let you be the judge of that plz read and review.  
  
Ja Ne  
  
FoxFire8605 


	7. Holy Shit! What Hapened to Kagome

Silver Teardrop  
  
Ch.7 Holy Shit! What Happened to Kagome?  
  
Sesshomaru sat at his desk in his private study lost in his thoughts. (I shouldn't be here why am I here. I'm supposed to be with my troops.) All of a sudden a picture of little Kagome smiling came into his head. (That's why I'm still here I remember now. She is making me soft.) He quietly snalered to himself.  
  
Miroku has been sitting by Kagome's bed ever since she passed out the only time he left her side was to relieve himself while having Sango watch her he even took his meals in her room. "You should really wake up soon I know he'll never admit it but he's worried about you. How can someone be exposed to all the hatred and malice in the world and still be so innocent and naive." He said out loud to no one in particular.  
  
"Hey I heard that." Said a very groggy Kagome.  
  
"Oh my god!!!! Your awake that's great I gotta go tell Lord Sesshomaru I'll be right back don't move." Said a very excited Miroku, very happy to know that Kagome wasn't gonna die. Kagome then went back to sleep.  
  
**************************Kagome's Dream**************************  
  
Kagome was lying in a field with wildflowers. Looking up at the clouds with her mother and father lying down by her side. "Look mommy that cloud looks like a bunny." Said a three year old Kagome.  
  
"Uh ha, oh look at that one it looks like a big fluffy dog." Said Kagome's mother while turning to her father for a quick kiss.  
  
As the family of three lay in the field, the sky turned black, and then came the rain. As the ningen family ran for shelter they accidentally ran into a nest of insect youkai.  
  
As the youkai started to rise from their nest Kagome and her mother and father were trapped between two insect youkai. "Kagome Lana, Kagome's mother, I'm gonna count to three then I want you two to get out of her run as fast as you can and don't stop for anything is that clear?" asked Kagome's father.  
  
"No, Adam you can't we need you, I need you!" Lana screamed at her husband.  
  
"It's the only way to get the two of you out of here I know it's a long shot but we got to try. If we're gonna die here I'm not going down without at least trying to get my family out of this mess. Now on the count of three run to the house as fast as you can."  
  
"One...Two...THREE!" As Adam yelled three he ran to the left while Kagome and Lana ran to the right heading for home.  
  
***** With Kagome's Dad *****  
  
Adam ran to the left luckily catching both youkai's attention. As he ran he took one final look behind him at his wife and daughter. (Please please God let them get away safely.)  
  
He know noticed that there was only one youkai behind him with only one thought one his mind (oh no). Then the other youkai that he had lost jumped out in front of him bring it's tail from behind him and stabbing him through the chest. He let out a blood-chilling scream.  
  
***** With Kagome and her Mom *****  
  
Kagome and her mother were already about half a mile away from Adam and the youkai when they heard his scream; both females stopped dead in their tracks. Lana turned to her daughter. "Listen to me Kagome I want you to keep going until you get to the village don't stop for anything do you hear me? I'm gonna go check on your father." Lana said to Kagome.  
  
"No, you can't go-" "Kagome I'll be fine just go ok." Kagome only nodded her head as her mother turned and ran back to where they last saw her father. Kagome looked at her mother's retreating back. "But I've already seen your fate. Good-Bye I love you mom and dad." Kagome said to the wind as she ran to the village.  
  
Kagome arrived at the village and immediately went to the village elder Keada. She walked into the hut took one look at the old miko and fainted the last thing she saw was Keada coming towards her.  
  
Keada had Kagome lying on a small futon in an extra room. Keada came in with a bowl of cool water and a damp rag and started to call Kagome's name.  
  
"Kagome. Kagome wake up child."  
  
******************************End of Dream*************************  
  
"Kagome. Kagome please wake up."  
  
Kagome heard the soft soothing sound of Sango's voice. She slowly opened her eyes only to close them once again to hide from the sun's rays. She turned in her bed and once again tried to open her eyes only to come face to face with a worried Sango.  
  
"Umm... Sango is that you?"  
  
"Yes, it's me how are you feeling?"  
  
"Like shit." She said with a nervous laugh  
  
"Kagome little girls do not use such language I wonder where you heard it from?" Sango said with a motherly tone.  
  
Out side of the room they heard a loud crash only to be followed by a very loud 'shit that hurt'. (Nevermind I know exactly where she learned it from. I'm sooooooooo gonna hurt him.) Sango thought to herself with a scowl on her face.  
  
She finely got up and went to open the door. She was meet with Miroku and Jaken trying to fix their robes and gather everything they dropped from their little encounter. "Miroku what the hell are you doing?" asked a very annoyed Sango.  
  
"I was trying to get to Lady Kagome's room when I accidentally tripped over Jaken. Sorry Jaken."  
  
"Whatever just go check on the ningen." Jaken said with obvious disgust in his voice as he scurried off.  
  
All of a sudden a very loud scream came from Kagome's room. In rushed Sango and Miroku to find she wasn't there they followed her sent to the clothing room that was connected. By this time Sesshomaru had also arrived having heard the scream as well.  
  
"Kagome open the door now so we can see what's wrong." Sesshomaru said this time not bothering to hide his concern.  
  
"No! I'm never coming out. Ever!" Kagome yelled from the inside of the door.  
  
*********on the otherside of the door ******  
  
Kagome stood in front of the door looking at herself in the full- length mirror that hung on it prying to god that what she was seeing wasn't her.  
  
Then she heard Sango's voice. "Kagome whatever it is we can help you. Please come out everyone is really worried now."  
  
"If I come you have to promise you won't say anything nothing at all do you hear or I'm coming back in and never EVER coming out."  
  
"Yes we promise." Said Miroku.  
  
"Ok I'm coming out."  
  
**********on the outside of the door ***********  
  
The door opened to Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru. They all gasped at what they saw. Where once used to be raven black hared ningen child, now stood a red hared scorpion youkai. She had long red hair and claws. Her skin stayed the same but now she had a stinger for a tail. Other than that she looked the same just youkai.  
  
"Look at me I can't live like this. I don't wanna be youkai this is my sister's entire fault. God damn bitch." Kagome said with a snarl then quickly put both her hands to cover her mouth as to say 'did that just come out of me'.  
  
Everyone in the room was silent for a while. Sesshomaru was the first to come out of his stupor. "I thought you said you sister's magic doesn't affect you?" he asked.  
  
"It doesn't this is not her magic. It's someone else's working though her." Said a shaky Kagome.  
  
"Lady Kagome what happened in the garden?" asked Miroku.  
  
Kagome relayed the vision and the dream of her parents and her. "So your sister turned you into what you hate most and in this case a scorpion youkai cuz their kind killed your parents, to hurt you. Ok." Said Miroku.  
  
"Yup that basically the gist of it." Said Kagome.  
  
There conversation was interrupted when a very loud 'HOLLY SHIT! WHAT HAPPENDE TO KAGOME?' from Inu Yasha followed by Rin who instantly ran to Kagome's side.  
  
At this Kagome broke down crying again. Everyone turned and glared at him. "Inu Yasha what are you doing here? And don't talk like that in front of children, it's bad enough with Miroku. " asked Sesshomaru in his usual monotone voice.  
  
"Well actually I was playing with Rin when she wanted to come see Kagome." Said Inu Yasha.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
I am so sorry it took so long for the ones reading this on ff.net well here is chappy 7 I still don't like it. Plz R&R  
  
Ja Ne  
  
FoxFire8605 


	8. In to Battle pt1

Silver Teardrop  
  
Ch.8 In to Battle pt.1  
  
****Kagome's P.O.V****  
  
It's been about a week since Nikita turned me into a youkai and with that I gained knowledge of battle like hand-to-hand combat, swordplay, and other various weaponry. The other night I had gotten an awful sensation and guessed it had something to do with the war with the east. Now I'm flying about 100 feet in the air with one of Sesshomaru's arm crushing me, and getting a nosebleed from the altitude. (I know ain't no 8 yr. Old gonna know that but bear with me.)  
  
As we landed in the campsite the awful feeling only gets stronger the closer I get to the armies of the east. I stand beside Sesshomaru along with Lord Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Rin which Lord Sesshomru or Lord Fluffy as I like to call him behind closed doors, Miroku, and Sango wasn't to happy about but eventually they all came tumbling down like the buffalo bulls in the superbowl. (my little joke I know she wouldn't know them but who's writing the story. That's right I am.) Although Sesshomaru-sama would never and I mean ever admit to it but he looked at Rin like a father would a daughter. He maybe even loves her but I'm not sure.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man or youkai as it were coming toward us as I saw Rin's eyes light up with a big smile on her face. I could tell he was inu and now that I look around all most everyone here is inu or kitsune. The inu-youkai had long flowing raven black hair, dark purple eyes, very muscular and toned body, he only looked to be 19 or so but could well be older then Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
When he was maybe about 5 feet away he stopped and bowed with quick 'my lord' then he came closer.  
  
****End P.O.V****  
  
**** Rin's P.O.V****  
  
I saw him walking towards us and I couldn't help the smile hat came on my face. I saw bow and greet Lord Sesshomaru but I couldn't help what I did next.  
  
****End P.O.V****  
  
Before anyone could say anything they heard Rin.  
  
"UNCLE ROOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as she ran and hugged both of his legs. The youkai now known as Ron sent Sesshomaru an apologetic- questioning look. He gave a quick nod trying not to roll his eyes.  
  
Ron got Rin to let go of one of his legs and kneeled. His eyes softened when he became eye level.  
  
"Rin what have I told you about screaming my name and running up like that?"  
  
"Don't. I was just real happy to see you. It's been a long thin since then last time. Please don't be mad at me." She said in a meek voice with tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Shh, don't cry I'm not mad at you I'm happy to see you too I just don't want to see you get hurt ok." He said as he pulled Rin into a hug. The moment was broken by Lord Inu Yasha.  
  
"Can we stop with the mushy stuff we have more important matters to discuss right." he was cut off the sound of Kagome's gasp the all turned in time to see Kagome getting sucked into the ground from a giant glowing red hole from the ground.  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEE!!!" They yelled in unison.  
  
********************************************************************* The next few chapters will probably be this short as well maybe a few pages longer no they will be longer this is just to show I'm still going with this story. Plz R&R  
  
Must receive at least 20 reviews before I post again I have the whole battle series already but I won't post until my limit and passed over ok.  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
FoxFire8605 


End file.
